


Shortening The Odds

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single bet between Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper leads on to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortening The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Wager" challenge

“Thanks, Molly, you’ve been really helpful,” Greg Lestrade said.  He turned to leave the morgue.   
  
“Have you finished for the day?”  
  
“Sherlock phoned.  He needs some body parts, as yet unspecified.  I have to wait for him, but after that I’m done.”  
  
Greg looked thoughtful.  “If it’s anything to do with his current case I’d bet it’s a right arm.”  
  
Molly’s eyes sparkled.  “How much?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“How much do you bet it’s a right arm?”  
  
“I don’t know.  Coffee?”  
  
“You’re on.  But to make it fair, you have the right half of the body and I’ll take the left.  Loser buys the coffee.”  
  
They heard Sherlock approaching.  
  
“He won’t take long,” Molly said.  “Meet you in the coffee shop in fifteen minutes.”  
  
***  
  
Molly looked up as Greg entered the morgue behind Sherlock.  “I thought John was with you?” she said.  
  
“The phone call came and he dashed off,” Greg replied.  
  
“I wonder how big the baby’s going to be,” Molly said.  
  
“Six pound something,” Greg replied.  
  
“No, at least seven pounds,” Molly answered.  
  
“Tedious,” Sherlock contributed.  
  
“Just do your thing, Sherlock,” Greg said, “and we can get on.”  
  
Molly turned to Greg, “Dinner?”  
  
Sherlock watched curiously as they formally shook hands.  
  
***  
  
It was towards the end of a fortnight of never-ending work.  Molly had taken on extra shifts to cover a colleague who had been rushed to hospital with appendicitis.  Greg had been working on a difficult case, now partially resolved.  They were meeting for coffee (no longer bet dependent) and were chatting idly.  
  
“What I really fancy is a day out at the seaside,” Molly said.  
  
“Yeah, that would be good.  I could do with a day in Brighton.”  
  
“No, it would have to be Broadstairs,” Molly said.  They looked at each other and grinned.  “Okay – what’s it going to be?”  
  
“Well, you remember what Mrs Hudson threatened last time Sherlock set fire to the curtains?” Greg asked.  
  
“Oh yes,” Molly smiled at the memory.  
  
“He’s done it again.  Do you think she’ll carry out her threat?”  
  
Molly’s eyes twinkled.  Mrs Hudson wouldn’t take much persuading; a quick phone call with the offer of a little help should be sufficient.  “Yes!”  
  
***  
  
Shortly after their return from Broadstairs, Molly was spotted wearing an engagement ring.  
  
And Inspector Stanley Hopkins was seen pocketing a significant sum of money from the Met sweepstake.


End file.
